


can i kiss you?

by sacrebleu0



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Underage Drinking, extremely cliche, i love these two sm!!!, jared being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrebleu0/pseuds/sacrebleu0
Summary: “Can I kiss you?”One little question that made Evan’s heart race every time.Or: a story of Evan and Jared told in questions.—a short little kleinsen one shot because FUCK i love this ship





	can i kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay kleinsen  
> talk to me on tumblr! @xsalazzle

The first time Jared said it, it was in fifth grade.

“Can I kiss you?”

“W-w-what?!” Evan stammered, tearing his gaze away from his book to look at Jared.

“I’ve never kissed anyone,” Jared stated plainly. “So why not?”

Evan felt his face burn and held the book up to hide behind it. “B-Because that’s weird!”

Jared shrugged and resumed playing his video game. “Whatever.”

The gears in Evan’s mind kept turning agonizingly slowly. Why would Jared even say that? Were they supposed to be kissing girls? Evan didn’t like any of the girls in his class, he thought miserably. They were soon distracted by Heidi knocking on Evan’s bedroom door to announce that dinner was ready, and the thoughts immediately were shoved to the back of Evan’s mind as he scrambled down the stairs.

——

The second time Jared said it, it was in seventh grade.

“Can I kiss you?”

Evan looked at him in shock. It was an afternoon in late winter and they were at Jared’s house this time, playing some Super Mario—or at least they were until Jared paused it to ask his question.

Evan fiddled with the left joystick. “Why?”

Jared shrugged nonchalantly. “Practice. I mean, I’ve heard that like six girls were going to ask me to the Valentine’s Dance. I don’t want my first kiss to be shitty,” he explained.

Evan tried to fight the embarrassment from showing on his face in vain. “B-But wouldn’t this be your first kiss?” he asked, cursing his voice for quivering ever-so-slightly.

Jared laughed. “Of course not. It’s just practice; either way, it’s with a guy, so it doesn’t count,” he rationalized.

Evan found that logic hard to argue with. He fiddled with the right trigger and mumbled, “I-I guess. Just... don’t, like, slobber on me or anything.”

Jared nodded sagely and scooched closer to him on the ratty old couch. Evan felt his pulse rise drastically and wondered why he was so scared. “You have to look at me first, Evan,” Jared whispered. Evan quickly whipped his head to the right to face Jared’s. Jared leaned forward and smashed his lips into Evan’s way too hard, their teeth clacking unpleasantly.

Evan grunted, muffled by the kiss, and Jared backed off. “Fuck,” he muttered, raising a hand to his mouth. “Let me try again.” Jared leaned in again, slower this time, and pressed his lips to Evan’s gently. The feather-light kiss made Evan’s brain short-circuit and a million thoughts shot through his brain at once. Should he be moving? Should he put his hand on Jared’s face or hair or something? Should he be using his tongue?

Jared held the chaste kiss for a second before ending it with a small smacking sound. He smiled at Evan. “Much better.”

Evan paused, eyes glazed over. “Can we... try again?” he said, his voice barely audible.

Jared grinned widely, showing off the infamous shit-eating Kleinman grin. “I’m just so good you can’t get enough, huh?”

Evan felt his face burn and turned to his left abruptly. “N-N-No! I just, I wanted, I wanted to see if it was a f-fluke!” he explained too loudly, trying to mask his anxiety.

“I was just joking, Hansen,” Jared said, moving closer to him. Evan turned to look at him and Jared immediately kissed him again, moving this time. It was a little too wet and Evan just sat there, unsure of what to do. He hesitantly placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder and Jared hummed quietly. He moved his lips one last time before retreating.

“I think I’m ready for the dance now, don’t you think?” he boasted.

Evan nodded quickly, his head feeling full of cotton and his bones feeling like jelly.

——

The third time Jared asked him, it was at a party in sophomore year. Some of Jared’s upperclassmen friends persuaded him to bring Evan along to one of their blowout parties and Evan was immensely uncomfortable. He clung to Jared’s side the entire time, quietly refusing all offers of alcohol and drugs.

Eventually, Jared and Evan were sitting in a circle with an empty Bud Light bottle in the center. Thankfully, the bottle hadn’t landed on Evan yet. It was Jared’s turn and he spun the bottle forcefully; Evan’s heart jumped into his throat as he saw the bottle slow. He caught himself hoping for it to stop on him and he pinched himself on the arm as hard as he could. What the fuck? That was one of his weirdest intrusive thoughts yet, he thought. He wasn’t into guys and even if he was, he sure as hell wouldn’t be into Jared Kleinman of all people.

Much to his simultaneous joy and dismay, the neck of the bottle stopped, pointing directly at Evan. Cheers erupted from the drunken crowd and Jared giggled. He turned to face Evan and a dopey grin spread across his face. “C’mere, Ev,” Jared said in a sing-song tone. He crawled closer to him and the stench of beer washed over Evan’s senses. “‘S just like when we were kids.” Evan froze. He remembered that? “Can I kiss you?” he mocked, already leaning forward.

Jared pressed his lips to Evan’s in an uncoordinated fashion and Evan almost gagged at the bitter taste of beer on his tongue. He licked at his lips eagerly and Evan tried to keep his mouth as closed as possible. Jared’s sweaty arms looped around his neck and he nearly climbed into his lap, but Evan backed away as far as he could. Jared was drunk, this was bad. Kissing somebody who’s drunk while you’re completely sober feels wrong, Evan decided. After nibbling on Evan’s bottom lip (which made Evan’s spine melt despite how wrong it felt,) Evan pushed Jared off of him gently.

Jared looked up at him through hooded eyes and wiped the saliva from his mouth. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he smirked.

Evan tried to hide the blush on his face as much as possible before turning away from him. “I-I-I don’t want to play anymore,” Evan gasped, standing abruptly and turning around, walking as fast as possible out of the house. He tugged his jacket tighter around him as he exited, standing in the brisk fall air. He realized he had no idea where he was and considered calling Heidi before he realized she was at work. Jared was his ride home, which was a shitty idea to begin with, considering his inebriated state. Evan didn’t have his liscence yet, either, so he began the long walk to where he thought his apartment complex was.

——

The fourth time was during their senior year of high school. They were home alone in Evan’s apartment, as Heidi was at work as she always was, and they were working on college applications. It was quiet, the only sounds being the quiet pattering of rain on the window and shitty pop music bleeding through the speakers of their decades-old radio.

Jared put his pen down and looked at Evan. Evan pretended not to notice, scrawling down an essay about overcoming hardships in his life.

“Evan?”

Evan heard the doubtfulness in his voice and his head shot up. “Yeah, Jared?”

“I... I have something to tell you,” Jared mumbled, looking back down at his paper.

“S-Shoot,” Evan said, worry building in his ribcage.

Jared laughed uneasily. “Man, I had, like, this whole speech planned out and everything.” Evan tilted his head, genuinely confused. Jared swallowed and continued. “I uh... I kind of like you. A lot. And I know you aren’t gay or anything which is totally cool I just thought you should know—“ Jared said, his voice speeding up and getting higher pitched as he talked.

Evan felt his heart rate skyrocket and he had an idea. Before he could come up with eight million reasons why this idea was a bad one, he began speaking.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, eyes darting up to meet Jared’s sheepishly.

Jared’s eyes widened and his head snapped back up. His eyes were watering. He nodded quickly.

Evan swallowed his anxiety and leaned in slowly. His hand automatically reached Jared’s cheek and he kissed him as gently as he could. He was shocked by Jared’s immediate response, his hands fisting in Evan’s shirt. He sharply contrasted Evan’s gentleness by kissing him hard and passionately, holding nothing back. His teeth grazed against his lip and Evan gasped quietly, backing away instinctively.

Jared blinked. “Sorry, I just got too into it—“

“No. No, no, no, it was good, I,” Evan reassured him, “I, I liked it. A-A lot. And I like you. A lot.” Evan didn’t fight the heat that grew on his cheeks for the first time.

Jared burst into laughter, resting his forehead on Evan’s chest. “God, you’re such a fucking nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me deh headcanons to write about on tumblr @xsalazzle? :^)


End file.
